The Fragment (retelling)
Scene 1 : Claudia's apartment Being upset because of Claudia, Jeff comes back at her apartment. He arrives when she is ushed to the hospital. It turns out that Claudia is the one who got shot. Jeff brings her to the hospital. Scene 2 : Carrington Jet Blake and Andrew are arriving at Las Vegas. Scene 3 : Memorial Hospital (Examining Room/Hall) Nick operates Claudia while Jeff And Krystle are waiting at the hospital. Scene 4 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Nick tells Krystle that the bullet lodged into the part of the brain that affects speech. Claudia may never be able to speak again. Scene 5 : Rhinewood's Living Room Blake does not actually meet Logan, though he is ushered into his suite in Las Vegas. Logan prefers to talk to his guest with his voice garbled as they look into a camera. Scene 6 : Memorial Hospital (Examining Room) Crayford, the administrator of the Memorial Hospital, talks with Nick about the operation. Scene 7 : Rhinewood's Living Room The meeting Blake has set up with Logan turns to be a disaster. Blake is willing to offer Logan the right to appoint two members to the Denver Carrington Board of Directors since Logan owns approximately 40% of Denver Carrington stock. Logan notes that he owns close to 50% and that his goal is to take over Denver-Carrington. Blake leaves angry. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby) Joseph informs Fallon about the accident. Scene 9 : Hollywood Motel Steven is so upset that Sammy Jo does not want nor need him that he decides to sleep with a prostitute. But she thinks that he is not into women. Scene 10 : Memorial Hospital (Nick's office) Fallon visits Nick at the hospital. She tells him she thinks Krystle is responsible for the shooting. Nick does not believe her. Scene 11 : Carrington Jet Blake is informed by Paul, his pilot, about the accident. Scene 12 : Memorial Hospital (Examining Room) Nick is about to begin the procedure. But a police officer is waiting for him. Scene 13 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) The officer wants to know who was with Claudia. Nick says it was Krystle. Scene 14 : Memorial Hospital (Waiting Room) Jeff overheard Nick's conversation with the officer. He tells Krystle to leave because he thinks she is too disturbed to be questioned. Scene 15 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Claudia is brought to the operating room. Scenes 16-17 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior and interior) Cecil stoppes by the studio for a booty call. Later, Alexis takes the news of Krystle's possible involvement in the shooting of Claudia (from the TV) as another opportunity to get back with Blake. No wonder Alexis is stalling in answering Cecil's request to marry him. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Alexis meets Fallon and they talk a little bit. Alexis learns that Steven is in Los Angeles looking for Sammy Jo (Joseph told her some days ago). Scene 19 : Santa Fe Hotel Steven is eating at the hotel restaurant when a guy, Duane, comes to talk to him. He seduces Steven and they leave the dinner together. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) The officer comes to question Krystle. Jeff is shielding her by saying she is asleep but Fallon is more that willing to get Krystle for the police. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior and interior) Alexis is stalling in answering Cecil's request to marry him. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle tells the police that she and Claudia were struggling for the gun after Claudia was going to use it to kill Cecil. The police seems suspicious. The only person who could clear this up is Claudia. Besides, Blake comes home. Scene 23 : Memorial Hospital (Claudia's bedroom) Nick keeps vigil over Claudia. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake asks Joseph if there are some news. There are not. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exterior) Cecil encounters Blake. Blake accuses Cecil of causing what happened to Claudia and how Krystle is being targeting by the police and finished it off by calling Cecil scum. Cecil retorts that Blake is nothing more than "common" and that he will not be judged by a "commoner". Scene 26 : Rhinewood's Living Room Bonning calls Logan Rhinewood. We could see that Logan Rhinewood is actually Cecil Colby. Scene 27 : Carrington Mansion (Patio) Alexis comes to see Jeff. She tells him that she knows what he is going through because of Nick and Fallon. She adds she does not understand her daughter because Jeff is much better than him. Then she asks questions about Krystle and the accident. Jeff does not want to answer her questions. Scene 28 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Andrew has just seen the DA. Blake is convincted that Jake Dunham will take advantage of this case to have an revenge on him. Then Nick calls Blake. Claudia is awaken. Scene 29 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle is anxious. Scene 30 : Memorial Hospital (Claudia's bedroom) Nick's operation on Claudia is a success. Even though she has barely recovered, Blake and Krystle rush over to Claudia's room and, despite Nick's objections (he accuses them to be hypocrital since they are obvioulsy more preoccupied by Krystle's case than Claudia's sake), ask her to clear Krystle. Krystle tries to get Claudia to remember what had happened with the gun. But, all Claudia can recall is that Krystle had stolen Matthew from her. Krystle is upset that Claudia does not remember, and, to make matters worse, the officer had come to the door and heard everything.